disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Web
Madame Web (real name Julia Carpenter) is a superheroine from Marvel Comics that appeared in Ultimate Spider-Man, voiced by Cree Summer. A teenage psychic, she was Nick Fury's secret asset and has been protected by him ever since Hydra took over the TriCarrier. As it turns out, she has been with Nick Fury and Nova ever since they went missing. Role in the series When Crossbones and HYDRA infiltrate the Inhuman city of Atarog and hold Fury hostage, Madame Web sends Nova to get Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Triton arrive at the city and find Madame Web there, where she explains who she is to the two and helps them find Fury along with Crossbones and several HYDRA agents. Crossbones demand that Spider-Man and Triton turn over Madame Web or else they will kill Nick Fury. Thanks to some planning by Spider-Man and probabilities given by Madame Web, the heroes rescue Fury and repel Crossbones and the HYDRA Agents. Once outside the city, Madame Web departs with Fury to an unknown location for the time being, but also informs Spider-Man and Triton that there is a 99% chance they will obtain another way home. That prediction comes true when the Inhuman Royal Family arrives after they leave. Later Madame Web summons Spider-Man and Miles Morales to K'un-Lun. There she uses the combined mystic energies of the hidden city with the magic of Doctor Strange to open a portal in the Web of Reality. She uses the portal to send the two Spider-Men back to the Spider-Verse in order for them to hunt for the fragments of the Siege Perilous that they had shattered earlier. Trivia *In the comics, Julia Carpenter was the second Spider-Woman, although the original, Jessica Drew, was still around and active. Unlike Spider-Man, Julia possessed psionic powers that allowed her to mimic his powers, including webbing, wall-crawling, super-strength and others. She later went by the name Arachne. Her original black-and-white costume was similar to Spider-Man's black symbiote costume. After the death of Cassandra Webb, Julia succeeded her as Madame Web. *This is the second animated appearance of Julia Carpenter, and her first appearance as Madame Web outside of comics. It is also the second animated appearance of Madame Web overall. *The original Madame Web in the comics was Cassandra Webb, an elderly blind mutant psychic who observed the Web of Life and Destiny and acted as a mentor to Spider-Man and others with spider-powers. She was later killed at the hands of Kraven the Hunter's family, but passed her seer powers onto Julia, succeeding her as Madame Web. She previously appeared in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994), voiced by Joan Lee (Stan Lee's late wife). Gallery Madame web 2.png Madame web 3.png Madame web 4.png Madame web 5.png Madame web 6.png Madame web 7.png Madame web 8.png Madame web 9.png Madame web 10.png Madame web 11.png Madame Web 12.png Madame Web 13.png Madame Web 14.png Madame Web 15.png Madame Web 16.png Nick Fury praise.png Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Females Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes